13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tape 4, Side A
|next = |executiveproducer = Brian Yorkey Diana Son Tom McCarthy Joy Gorman-Wettels Steve Golin Michael Sugar Selena Gomez Mandy Teefey Kristel Laiblin Elizabeth Benjamin|producer = Joseph Incaprera Kim Cybulski Thomas Higgins Nathan Louis Jackson Hayley Tyler|runtime = 53 minutes}} Tape 4, Side A is the seventh episode of the first season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the seventh episode of the series overall. The subject of this tape is Zach Dempsey. Synopsis Another student sabotages Hannah during a class project. Clay's nightmares over Hannah spill over into the daytime.''Official 'Netflix 'Synopsis of Tape 4, Side A Plot Flashback Zach comforts Hannah at Rosie's Diner, after having been groped by Marcus. Zach tells Hannah that he likes her and not just for her "great ass." Hannah reacts badly as she's still not over the whole Alex's "hot" list. Zach tries to apologize but Hannah isn't taking it anymore. Zach goes back to his friends and plans some payback for her dissing him. Hannah's communications class has set up a "compliment bag." It's this new thing that allows students to anonymously give their classmates positive feedback. When Hannah comes to school the next day, hers is empty. Apparently, Zach has been stealing her compliments as payback. Hannah sets a trap to catch him doing so by planting a depressing letter in her bag for Zach to find. She catches Zach reading it in the hallway. Hannah flips out and screams at him asking why he's picked her to bully. Of course, he doesn't respond. Hannah puts a note in the class discussion bag asking "what if the only way not to feel bad is to stop feeling anything at all, forever?". Everyone except from Zach, Skye and the teacher determine that the note is probably just someone seeking attention. Hannah could tell Zach knew it was her who had written it, yet he says nothing, letting everyone believe that Skye wrote it because she was the only one to speak up. This causes Hannah to fall deeper into loneliness. Present day Clay begins to have hallucinations about Hannah that interfere with his life. This leads up to the big basketball game in which Clay has daydreams of him beating up Zach for what he did to Hannah. He tries to hold himself together, until he hallucinates that Hannah is dead in the middle of the court. Clay yells at the players to stop the game before he realizes that Hannah isn't actually there. Clay decides to carve Hannah's "Why me?" question into the side of Zach's Audi. Zach and his mom come over to Clay's house the next day. They accuse Clay of vandalizing Zach's car. Clay confirms that it was him who did it. Zach and Clay talk about what's on Hannah's seventh tape and about the letter. Zach says that he didn't throw it away and shows that he still carries it in his wallet. Clay returns Hannah's tapes to Tony. He admits that he's not strong enough and that it's too hard to listen to Hannah anymore. Clay then goes to school in a noticeably happier mood; much to his classmates confusion. However, his hallucinations continue. Clay realizes even though he doesn't have the tapes, he can't escape his guilt over Hannah's death. In the classroom, Clay tells his teacher that Hannah was the one who wrote the note in the class discussion. Before his teacher can respond, Clay is pulled out of class by Mr. Porter to give a school tour for the new foreign exchange students. While on the tour, Clay shows the new students Hannah's locker and makes a scene about all the school's new suicide awareness being too late. He is interrupted by Mr. Porter who takes him to the office. Courtney, Sheri, Zach, Jessica, Tony and Justin stand still in a group as he is taken away, Justin questions him before he leaves "New game?" Cast Main Cast *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall ''(credit only) *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Derek Luke as Mr. Porter *Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker (credit only) Recurring Cast *Josh Hamilton as Matt Jensen *Ajiona Alexus as Sheri Holland *Sosie Bacon as Skye Miller *Keiko Agena as Mrs. Bradley *Steven Silver as Marcus Cole *Michele Selene Ang as Courtney Crimsen *Cindy Cheung as Karen Dempsey *Henry Zaga as Brad *Uriah Shelton as Pratters Quotes Trivia * Zach is the one taking Hannah's compliments, so she leaves him a letter to find. * Hannah stated on the tapes that Zach threw her letter away, however when confronted by Clay he revealed that he kept the letter. Multimedia Soundtrack Images |-|Screencaps= S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-001-Lainie-Jensen.png|Lainie Jensen S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-002-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-003-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-004-Lainie-Matt.png|Mr. and Mrs. Jensen S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-005-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-006-New-Student-Clay.png|Clay and a new student S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-007-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-008-New-Student.png|The new student S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-009-Sheri-Pam.png|Sheri comforting a crying girl S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-010-Pratters.png|Pratters S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-011-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-012-Zach-Justin.png|Zach smiling at Hannah S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-013-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-014-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach Dempsey S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-015-Hannah-Sheri.png|Hannah and Sheri S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-016-Clay-Tony.png|Clay and Tony S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-017-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-018-Zach-Hannah.png|Zach and Hannah S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-019-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach trying to cheer Hannah up S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-020-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-021-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-022-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-023-Zach-Hannah.png|Zach and Hannah S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-024-Bryce-Marcus-Justin.png|The jocks watching Zach and Hannah S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-025-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach Dempsey S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-026-Matt-Clay.png|Mr. Jensen and Clay S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-027-Matt-Clay.png|Mr. Jensen and Clay S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-028-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-029-Zach-Justin.png|Zach and Justin S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-030-Marcus-Courtney-Tyler-Clay.png|Marcus, Courtney, Tyler and Clay S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-031-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-032-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach Dempsey S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-033-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-034-Coach-Patrick.png|Coach Patrick yelling at Clay S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-035-Sheri-Holland.png|Sheri Holland S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-036-Sheri-Hannah.png|Sheri and Hannah S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-037-Courtney-Skye.png|Courtney and Skye S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-038-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-039-Clay-Tyler.png|Clay and Tyler watching the basketball game S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-040-Clay-Tyler.png|Clay with the basketball S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-041-Sheri-Zach-Justin.png|Zach and Justin S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-042-Jessica-Coach.png|Jessica and the Cheerleaders coach S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-043-Jessica-Bryce.png|Jessica and Bryce S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-044-Justin-Foley.png|Justin watching Jessica and Bryce S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-045-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah checking her compliment bag S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-046-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach Dempsey S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-047-Hannah's-Letter.png|Hannah writing a letter for Zach S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-048-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-049-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach stealing Hannah’s notes S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-050-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach reading the letter S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-051-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah yelling after Zach S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-052-Hannah-Baker.png|Clay hallucinating Hannah S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-053-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-054-Basketball-Players.png|The basketball players S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-055-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay keying Zach’s car S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-056-Skye-Clay.png|Skye and Clay S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-057-Skye-Miller.png|Skye Miller S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-058-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-059-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-060-Brad-Tony.png|Tony and his boyfriend S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-061-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah at Monet’s S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-062-Hannah-Skye.png|Hannah and Skye S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-063-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay looking at the tapes S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-064-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-065-Why-Me.png|Zach’s keyed car S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-066-Pam-Bradley.png|Mrs. Bradley reading a note from the discussion bag S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-067-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach Dempsey S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-068-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-069-Skye-Miller.png|Skye Miller S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-070-Zach-Karen-Lainie-Matt-Clay.png|Zach and Clay with their parents S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-071-Zach-Clay.png|Zach giving Clay Hannah’s note S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-072-Lainie-Matt.png|Mr. and Mrs. Jensen S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-073-Lainie-Clay-Matt.png|Clay and his parents S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-074-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-075-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-076-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-077-Clay-Tony.png|Clay giving Tony the tapes S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-078-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-079-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce Walker S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-080-Clay-Sheri.png|Clay and Sheri S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-081-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-082-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-083-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-084-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-085-Pam-Bradley.png|Pam Bradley S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-086-Courtney-Kevin-Clay.png|The exchange students S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-087-Justin-Zach.png|Justin and Zach S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-088-Clay-Courtney.png|Clay and Courtney S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-089-Zach-Sheri-Jessica-Clay.png|Clay freaking out S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-090-Tony-Zach-Justin-Sheri-Jessica-Courtney.png|Everyone watching Clay S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-091-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen |-|Behind the Scenes= BTS_Katherine_Langford,_Ross_Butler.jpg BTS_Steven_Silver.jpg See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes